phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
A-G-L-E-T
}} A-G-L-E-T is a song from the episode "Tip of the Day", describing the importance of what is at the end of a shoelace: an aglet. The song is played by Phineas, Ferb, and friends and sung by Phineas and Candace at a concert held in the Danville Arena, billed as "Phineas and Ferb's Aglet-Aid". It features overlapping lyrics and a catchy tune. This song was voted #7 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. The indented lines show lyrics that Phineas sings at the same time as the singers. Lyrics Phineas: Through the eye of the needle It's time to loosen your tongue Got a tip how to make ends meet Singers (and crowd): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it! Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it (x8) Phineas: We're tying the world together (x2) We're gonna tie the world together (x2) One word at a time! Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Candace Flynn! Candace: And in the end, the most important thing Is that we never forget The end of a shoelace is called the... the... uh... Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this! Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. (During end credits) Phineas: Too much information But keep your eye on the ball'' '' We're gonna drive it hard to the hole, yeah! Singers: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it! Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah! Singers: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it! Phineas: We're gonna tie the world together! Phineas: One word at a time! Candace: (shouting in background) It doesn't matter! Demo version Through the eye of a needle It's time loosen your tongue Gotta tip how to make ends meet A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it) Gets us all up on our feet We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) One word at a time Too much information But keep your eye on the ball We're gonna drive it hard to the hole A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it) Brings us closer to our sole We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together ONE WORD AT A TIME! Allusions *When Candace begins her solo, it is in the style of MTV Unplugged (acoustic versions of songs), then it switches back to the concert footage for the credit sequence. * 'Band Aid - '''Aglet-Aid is likely an allusion to the Band Aid concert that started in 1984. Background Information * Major Monogram, Carl, the Dan Povenmire lookalike, and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, make cameos in the video. * While Phineas was singing "We're tyin' the world together" and "We're gonna tie the world together" he was also singing "A-G-L-E-T don't forget it". * Phineas uses multiple shoe puns: "It's time to loosen your tongue", a 's Girl Disguise at the front-left side (with Dan Povenmire lookalike)]]'tongue' also being the sneaker flap; when he says that "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole", he throws the ball into a shoelace hole on a giant sneaker; and while saying "It brings us closer to our soul", he indicates the sole of his shoe, which reads "SOLE" to point out the homophone. * This is also the song with most people singing in it, because the whole world sings along (or at least Holland, China, Italy, and Danville). * In the first "A-G-L-E-T", the line "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole" and during the final "We're gonna tie the world together", his headset microphone is absent. * Before the billboard flashes "A-G-L-E-T" the first time a T is shown, meaning the billboard has been playing before that. * The beginning sounds a lot like the beginning of ''Come Home Perry. * When Phineas says "Time to loosen your tongue" his shoelace is untied, but right after that, it is tied. * When Phineas first sings A-G-L-E-T, there is no shoelace on his finger. * This song was a bonus track on the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. However, Candace's bridge is omitted. It was also included in the Spanish version's DVD version of said album. * While Isabella is shown as the G, semicircles appear in the background. Semicircles are a recurring theme for whenever Candace is present. **This is because Isabella and Candace's facial forms are both semicircles, so it makes sense that that shape would be in the background. In fact, the shapes for all the characters' faces appear in the background of their respective letter. * Phineas' shoelace switched from his left hand to his right hand and vice versa a lot of time in the song. * Phineas' headset microphone disappeared when the lights turned on after Candace's solo. It was also absent during the first "A-G-L-E-T," when he "drive(s) it hard through the hole," and the last "We're gonna tie the world together." Band Members *Phineas - vocals *Ferb - lead (bass) guitar and acoustic guitar *Baljeet - keyboards, maracas *Isabella - bass *Buford - drums Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry BMI Work #10678885 See Also *"Tip of the Day" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs pl:AGLET nl:A-G-L-E-T vi:A-G-L-E-T de:P-I-N-K-E Category:A Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob